


The Best Days

by kadeyamx



Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadeyamx/pseuds/kadeyamx
Summary: "Everything about this day went as usual but i feel like in some way it is different" - Miwa KageyamaThe memories of their childhood.
Relationships: Kageyama Kazuyo & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Kazuyo, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 27





	The Best Days

I hear a very gentle knock at my room’s door, I hear hushed whispers in the dark as a small amount of light from the room at the other side of the door enters my room. The door slowly creaks open. I feel light slow steps walking towards my bed.

“Miwa-nee” tiny warm hands touch my cheeks. _My alarm has arrived_ , I slowly open my eyes and turn to look at Tobio standing at the side of my bed one hand hugging a ball and the other hand free, round face, a pout, eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, his eyes staring at me. He always waits for me to get up before leaving my room cause one time he left before I stood up and I went back to sleep.

“Good morning”, I greeted with a smile and sat up on my bed.

“Good morning, it’s time for our morning run.” He responded.

I get up and walk Tobio to the door where Kazuyo-kun waits. “I’ll be out in a bit.” I tell them as Kazuyo-kun reaches for Tobio and closes the door. I quickly change to my running clothes, brush my teeth and tie my hair up.

As I walk out I can feel the cold breeze of autumn, It’s already late October, It’s brighter now since the sun is up. Before running we always do a light stretch. Tobio is very competitive; because of it he unknowingly copies my movements. Kazuyo-kun just watches us and laughs whenever Tobio does a mistake or loses his balance.

Our morning run, the usual I run ahead while Tobio tries to outrun me, Kazuyo-kun watches us from behind. _Running is very exhausting, yet the feeling of air brushing through my skin gently, the feeling of seeing my brother do his best and is happy about giving his all, and the fond smile on Kazuyo-kun’s face as he runs with us. It warms my heart_. We reach the end of the run and rest for a bit, catch our breaths then run back home.

After arriving at home, I breeze through my routine to prepare for school. We have a large mirror at the living room so before I leave the house I usually use it for touch-ups. Tobio is usually just there with his volleyball watching with evident curiosity. He doesn’t say anything and just stares intently. After finishing up I am the first to leave our house for school.

School hours went by quickly. As soon as club activities are over I head straight home to play and practice with Kazuyo-kun and Tobio, which is _always so fun_. After practice we have our dinner, Tobio and Kazuyo-kun watches volleyball games together while I stay in my room to do my tasks.

9:30 p.m. 

“Miwa-chan, don’t stay up too late. Go and sleep soon. Aren’t you excited for tomorrow?” Kazuyo-kun reminds me as he stands at the door carrying Tobio in one hand.

“mhm.” I answered. Kazuyo-kun and Tobio left the room as I tidy up my desk. I untie my bun and went straight to my bed covering my body with blanket. As time passes, I know the end for this day is slowly approaching. I lay in my bed thinking.

Everything about this day was normal. Everything about this day went just as usual but I know.. I know this time., it’s different.--

__________________________________

“different?”, I feel a tear roll down from my eyes. I slowly open my eyes. “what’s different?.. Huh?”. _I’m confused but all I know is I have to call my brother._ I quickly dial his number.

“neesan?”

“Tobio you don’t have a game and training today right? Let’s go home and visit Kazuyo-kun.”

“Didn’t you say—“

“Change of plans, See you.” I hung up and send the details for the day.

\----------------------------

Tobio and I stay there staring at Kazuyo-kun’s portrait. It has been a while since we last visited together.

“Kazuyo-kun, Tobio is now a professional volleyball player and is playing for a team in Italy called Ali Roma. Isn’t that amazing?”

“Kazuyo-san, Miwa is now a professional hair and make-up artist and is styling very famous celebrities. Isn’t that amazing?

Shocked. I turned to Tobio but he looked away just as quick. I cup his face and force him to face me. He tries his best to avoid my eyes.

“Did YOU just.. say that I’m amazing???” I said with excitement. Ever since I quit volleyball when I was in high school we barely spoke, was worse with compliments, we were never good at complimenting each other. So this is NEW TO ME!

He looks around pouting. “Kageyama Tobio!” I exclaim to his face. Still avoiding my line of sight he muttered “Yes, I said you are amazing neesan” I slowly let go of his face.

“Thank you” I muttered in return. I can feel my tears well up, starting to feel like I’m choking in tears and if I ever speak another word again I will burst out crying. Tears raced down.

“You can be dumb at times though..” he says as he wraps his arm around my shoulder _. I assume, this is him trying to comfort me. He is much taller, I mean bigger than me now yet I still see him as a baby._

“Happy Birthday, neesan” he utters as he hands me his gift. I accepted the gift and gave my brother a _little_ elbow poke on his side, “at least say it louder next time dumbass, now let’s go eat something. I am STARVING.” I declare as I start walking away.

…

“Other people don’t get to tell you what you think is dumb or not! No one understands what is and is not important to you better than you do!”

_Kazuyo-kun, Your Tobio and Miwa have found what they consider as important. Might’ve took different paths yet one thing is for sure. They both will forever hold close to their hearts the best days they’ve had together._

_-END-_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Canon mixed with headcanons. This is my first time so forgive me. I just wanted to make something that is a quick read but would atleast make one person smile. :)


End file.
